Puasa (2017)
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai menjalani puasa lagi tahun ini! Semoga mereka kuat menjalani hari - harinya meski ada saja kejadian yang muncul tanpa sengaja maupun (sangat) disengaja. (Warning: mengandung unsur makanan)


Bulan puasa telah tiba.

Kuroko menghirup udara, mencoba merasakan atmosfer meriah penyambutan bulan penuh berkah tahun ini. Setelah beberapa detik, hembusan nafas dikeluarkan dengan penuh keikhlasan. Tangannya memegang dada, bukan karena mendalami datangnya bulan suci, bukan pula untuk memastikan dadanya sudah berkembang atau belum. Dirinya hanya menyiapkan diri saja, serius. Apalagi dalam segi **mental**.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan menginap di mansion Akashi Seijurou bersama kawan sehidup seperbantaian kapten pelangi, Kiseki no Sedai.

 _Lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Persaudaraan**

Sudah terhitung tiga hari mereka menjalani ibadah puasa dan terhitung sehari mereka telah berkumpul di rumah Akashi. Anggap saja, sekian hari ini baru sekarang mereka bisa bertemu (baca:dipaksa kumpul) secara lengkap. Kali ini pun karena mereka dititah oleh sang tuan rumah (dengan sticker gunting yang tidak ada lucu – lucunya, mereka harus memilih apalagi memangnya selain menyanggupi?)

Seharusnya mereka sudah terlelap di atas kasur masing – masing, tapi entah kenapa ini titisan setan memanggil tanpa menyebut tujuan acara. Si rambut merah itu pun kini hanya memandang rekan – rekan di sekitarnya, kemudian dengan senyum kalem di sofa ujung ia tiba – tiba berkata. "Bulan puasa telah tiba, heh…"

Seketika seluruhnya melirik gusar

'Bodo ya, udah lewat kali.'

Tampang wibawa muncul, Akashi mode serius entah kenapa bisa membuat anak buahnya kagum sekaligus keki setengah mampus.

"Menjalankan ibadah kali ini, sudah tentu harus dijalani dengan penuh lapang dada dan rasa syukur. Benar bukan?"

Akashi bersidekap, senyumnya tak berkurang seinci pun sembari memandang kawan satu sekolahnya yang masih asyik lirak - lirik. Yang lain akhirnya hanya mengangguk ragu, walau dalam hati sudah ngedumel ngalor ngidul lantaran tak paham tujuan si kapten tuh apa.

"Di bulan ini, kita harus bersabar akan segala hal. Harus menahan nafsu selama sebulan, harus selalu melakukan kebaikan." Akashi masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Harus saling memaafkan."

"Ya Akashi, tepat seperti kutipan ceramah tadi-nanodayo. Sungguh fantastis, menyentuh hati sekali. Wow. Salute. Perfecto." Midorima membenarkan kacamata, sarkasnya kambuh lantaran jam tidurnya harus diundur sekian menit tanpa tujuan jelas. "Jadi intinya kau mau apa?"

"Yang kumau…" Seakan tidak terpengaruh perkataan si lumut, senyum Akashi malah semakin lebar. "Ayo kita saling meminta maaf!"

"What?"

Seluruhnya melongo, kecuali Kuroko yang kini memasang wajah datar bermata ikan mati.

"Psst! Hoi! Kau dengar barusan?!" Satu – satunya manusia berkulit dim berbisik sengit ke makhluk kuning yang berkedip cantik di sebelah kanan. "Aku tidak salah dengar kan?! Akashi mau minta maaf! Akashi yang itu! YANG ITU! Kebentur pohon beringin mana dia tadi?!"

"Kau berlebihan Aomine-cchi!" Kise membalas takut, sekali – kali melirik memastikan yang di ujung tidak mendengar. "Kau pikir dia kesurupan-ssu? Apa salahnya Akashi-cchi meminta maaf?"

"Masalahnya yang kita bicarakan itu seorang Akashi! Akashi, Kise! AKASHI YANG HOBI LEMPAR LINGGIS ITU!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa, Daiki."

Aomine langsung duduk tegap, tangannya langsung pose hormat. "Nope, Komandan!"

Sang kaisar merah tersenyum puas, mengabaikan. "Nah, sekarang ayo salam – salaman sambil minta maaf."

Mereka pun langsung bersalam – salaman bergantian. Jabat tangan itu disertai ucapan maaf dari kesalahan yang normal ("Maaf jika aku ada salah-nanodayo. Bukannya aku ingin, tapi aku cerewet demi dirimu juga, Murasakibara." "Hmm.. Oke, aku juga minta maaf sudah merepotkan Mido-chin ne…") hingga yang abnormal. ("Maaf jika aku ada salah, Akashi." "Tidak apa Daiki, aku juga minta maaf sudah membakar majalahmu di laci kedua sebelah kanan." "Tung─Apa?!")

Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung selama lima belas menit, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan masing – masing individu terduduk kembali ke sofa. Pemuda _baby blue_ lantas tersentak, baru menyadari bahwa ternyata tinggal Akashi yang belum ia salami.

"Aka──" "Tetsuya."

Baru juga mau dipanggil, orangnya sudah menyahut duluan. Mungkin Akashi juga merasa.

Tapi yang terlihat justru tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, Akashi malah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengundang. "Nah, kemarilah Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Untuk kali kedua, mereka semua melongo. Tak terkecuali Kuroko.

"Ano… Akashi-kun." Kuroko tak ingin su'udzon, tapi tingkah laku kaptennya itu terlalu menjurus untuk bisa dianggap positif. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja untuk berpelukan." Akashi masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kok masih bertanya."

"Aku paham, Akashi-kun. Maksudku, kenapa kita harus pelukan?"

"Kita harus berpelukan untuk mempererat rasa persaudaraan, Tetsuya." Akashi seakan – akan menjawab hal yang sepatutnya tidak perlu ditanya lagi. "Katanya pelukan juga bisa mengurangi stress. Jadi, kemari."

"Akashi teme!" Aomine berteriak tak terima. "Kenapa cuma Tetsu yang harus dipeluk?!"

"Terserah padaku, Daiki. Tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan minta maaf dan mempererat persaudaraan hanya boleh dengan jabat tangan. Aku maunya peluk Tetsuya, bukan hanya jabat tangan."

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya singgah, Kuroko melakukan hal serupa namun disertai ringsutan mundur. "Tidak Akashi-kun, belum sah."

Percuma, tangan mungil itu pun akhirnya ditarik. Membuat tubuh ringan itu menabrak dada bidang pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut. Dengan pertemuan surai langit dengan pipi tirus, si merah berucap. "Nanti kusahkan, Tetsuya."

"Teme! Jadi itu yang kau incar, Akashi!"

"Huweeee! Akashi-cchi modus-ssu!"

"Curang ~" Titan ungu pun ikutan nimbrung, memeluk kedua pemuda merah biru dengan maibou di mulut. "Aku juga ingin peluk Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin."

"Aku juga ingin peluk Kuroko-cchi!" Kise tak ingin kalah, pemuda kuning itu mulai memeluk duo cebol itu dari arah yang berlawanan dari Murasakibara.

"Aku juga ingin peluk, Tetsu!" Aomine menerjang. "Minggir kau, Kise!"

"Hidoii-ssu!"

"Aku bukannya ingin ikut atau iri-nanodayo!" Si lumut dengan wajah memerah, ikut dalam sesi peluk – pelukan di bagian punggung si titan. "Aku cuma ingin mempererat tali persaudaraan-nanodayo."

Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, gerombolan bervarian tinggi yang berpelukan dengan penuh khidmat macam teletabis di ruang tengah.

Sungguh membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa satu – satunya makhluk paling pendek dan menjadi pusat pelukan itu mulai megap – megap kehabisan nafas.

* * *

 **2\. Kesiangan**

Pemuda berkulit hitam seperti jarang digosok sabun pemutih itu menguap lebar, matanya dikucek pelan seraya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang datang dari sela tirai jendela. Rambut _dark blue_ digaruk gatal, kemudian tangannya menyingkap selimut kuning kesayangan.

Aomine masih setengah mengantuk, iler yang melaju mulus ke bawah kontan dihapus ketika merasa ada bau semerbak memasuki indra penciuman. Maniknya pun melirik ke jam dinding, jam delapan lebih sepuluh.

Tangan kanannya langsung mengucek mata lagi, takut salah lihat.

"Haha… Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi. Sahur kan jam tiga."

Namun, berapa kali pun ia mengucek matanya, jarum itu tidak berubah. Ironisnya, jarum panjang itu kemudian menunjuk tepat di angka tiga, seakan mengasihaninya

Aomine tergugu, jam itu benar – benar menunjuk pada angka delapan.

Delapan pagi.

Bantal tak berdosa lantas dipukul dramatis, Aomine dengan pose menungging hanya bisa meratap pilu.

"Aku kesiangan."

* * *

 **3\. Netral**

Buka puasa biasanya identik dengan yang berbau manis – manis.

"Es garbis pokoknya!"

"Tidak, es degan lah-ssu!"

Aomine dan Kise saling memandang tajam. Dua makhluk laknat beda ras itu terus berdebat tanpa peduli tatapan jengah dari orang sekitar. Semuanya bermula ketika si iblis merah tiba – tiba bertanya ingin minum es apa ketika berbuka nanti.

"Es garbis itu lebih segar badai!"

"Es degan itu lebih puas membahana-ssu!"

"Es garbis itu manisnya pas tanpa harus diberi manisan!"

"Es degan airnya udah pas tanpa harus ditambahi air lagi-ssu!"

"Es garbis itu dagingnya bisa dikunyah!"

"Kau pikir es degan dagingnya tidak bisa dikunyah-ssu?!"

"Huh! Es garbis tuh tetap yang termantap!"

"Eh, es degan tuh yang tergreget-ssu!"

Apa sih.

Adu mulut mereka dirasa tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mulai merasa lelah, si hitam mulai mencari sekutu. "Murasakibara, kau pilih es garbis atau es degan?!"

"Eh ~? Hmm… Keduanya sama – sama terdengar segar bagiku, hehe." Si ungu malah mulai berkhayal, air liurnya menetes. "Aku tidak masalah yang mana saja ne…"

"Aku butuh pilihanmu, bukan komentarmu!" Aomine menjambak rambut, menyesal bertanya. Kise tak mau kalah, "Midorima-cchi, pilih mana-ssu?! Es degan kan-ssu?"

Midorima masih menatap boneka dora, mencoba tidak peduli. "Aku lebih memilih es cincau-nanodayo."

"Kok malah memilih yang bukan pilihan-ssu!"

"Eh?! Kau ingin memakan saudaramu sendiri, Midorima?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Ahomine!"

Perdebatan itu mulai merambat menjadi tiga kubu. Si kulit eksotis masih mencari suara. "Akashi, kau saja yang tentukan!"

"Tidak, tidak." Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan (Kuroko) hanya geleng – geleng kepala. "Aku ini pihak netral, tidak memihak mana pun."

"Netral?! Kau mau air mineral?!"

"Sudah kubilang, Daiki. Aku tidak memihak apa pun. Netral itu tidak berpihak, umpamanya aku berada di tengah - tengah."

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko-cchi!" Si kuning memandang penuh harap. "Kau pilih yang mana-ssu?! Es degan pasti kan-ssu?!"

"Pasti es garbis!" Aomine berbalik, berkoar percaya diri. "Iya kan, Tetsu?!"

Yang daritadi diabaikan menatap datar. Wajahnya nampak menimang – nimang lucu, membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengabadikan raut itu ke galeri ponsel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku, inginnya es sirsak."

Jawaban yang tak sesuai harapan lagi.

"Eh?! Kok malah pil──"

"Yosh, kalau begitu bukanya dengan es sirsak."

Akashi tersenyum sembari menepuk kedua tangan tepat di depan dada, kemudian tanpa merasa berdosa memanggil maid terdekat untuk menyiapkan minuman yang dimaksud.

Duo maniak basket itu pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melotot ke sang pemimpin.

"KAU JELAS BERPIHAK, AKASHI!" Kise menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangan, Aomine menggebrak meja penuh penderitaan. "TIDAK ADIL! PENGKHIANAT!"

* * *

 **4.** **Istimewa**

Hari ini, Momoi Satsuki datang ke mansion Akashi guna bertemu kawan sejati.

"Woah, kau kemari karena rindu dengan kami-ssu?!"

"Tidak, sebelum mudik nanti, jadwalku kosong. Daripada kuker di rumah, kupikir lebih baik mengunjungi kalian."

…

Yah, setidaknya perempuan berambut merah muda itu memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung.

"Tapi, kau datang terlalu pagi, Satsuki." Aomine melirik jam, masih mengunyah buah pisang di tangan. "Kau mau ikut sahur?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, baru selesai sahur. Tapi para pelayan masih menyuguhkan makanan semacam buah – buahan guna mengganjal celah perut yang belum terisi seperti lima perut milik makhluk ungu di sana.

"Tidak, tadi aku sekalian ikut kakakku pergi mencari makan untuk sahur. Karena hari ini aku tidak berpuasa, jadi aku minta diantarkan kemari."

"Eh?" Murasakibara yang memakan sepotong semangka tersentak. "Kenapa Momo-chin tidak puasa?"

"Karena wanita itu istimewa, Mukkun." Momoi mengedipkan sebelah mata, trio ngubining (ungu-biru-kuning) pasang tampang tidak paham.

"Artinya Momoi sedang 'dapat'. Di pelajaran Biologi ketika SMP kan ada-nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas berat, kemudian lanjut memakan apelnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh sahur, Satsuki." Akashi lantas ikut bersuara. "Ambil cemilan yang kau mau di dapur. Makan bersama di sini bukan pilihan buruk."

Momoi nampak berpikir, ragu. Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung menyahut. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Momoi-san."

"Hmm, karena Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun berkata seperti itu… Baiklah!" Momoi beranjak berdiri. "Permisi ya, Akashi-kun!"

Sepeninggalan Momoi ke dapur beserta teriakan Aomine yang titip diambilkan kue mochi di kulkas, Murasakibara hanya memandang semangkanya. Setelah nampak berpikir beberapa saat, ia pun akhirnya mengunyah agak keras sebuah potongan semangka berukuran besar. Air berwarna merah bening tersebut kemudian menetes di ubin lantai sekitar kaki si titan ungu.

Sepertinya ia memang sengaja menumpahkannya ke sekitar kaki dan celananya.

"Aka-chin, sepertinya aku──"

"Tidak, Atsushi. Kau bukan perempuan. Dan lagi, darah tidak berwarna seperti itu."

* * *

 **5\. Kenyang**

Di mansion Akashi yang megah ini, bukan hal yang mustahil jika telah tersedia fasilitas wifi. Bahkan download file sebesar satu giga saja hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit.

Biasanya bila seluruh penghuni sedang enggan kumpul atau hibernasi di kamar masing – masing (apalagi di siang hari dengan panas dari matahari nyentrik di bulan puasa seperti ini), mereka akan memanfaatkan laju internet yang lancar jaya itu demi menghapus kebosanan.

Tak terkecuali si surai hijau yang kini sedang tiduran sembari menonton sebuah drama.

"Waktu buka masih empat jam lima puluh dua menit tiga puluh detik lagi-nanodayo." Midorima melirik timer, lalu lanjut menatap layar laptop di hadapan. "Harus bersabar, lebih baik aku ganti tontonan-nanodayo."

Panah itu membuka tab baru, kemudian mengetik "Metube" dan mencari channel yang ia suka. Video bergambar seorang perempuan cantik beserta sepiring mie kuah berukuran tak manusiawi pun langsung diklik tanpa gentar.

Aomine yang sedang lewat, tak sengaja melihat tontonan Midorima di atas kasur karena pintu kamar orang terkait sedikit terbuka. Si daki tanpa mengetuk atau berucap salam langsung asal masuk, bersiul. "Nonton apa kau, Midorima?"

"Orang makan-nanodayo." Si lumut masih fokus menyaksikan. "Dan jangan asal masuk kamarku-nanodayo."

"Ish ish, tontonan apa itu, kepala lobak?" Tanpa permisi, Aomine langsung duduk di kasur tepat di sebelah Midorima. Ikut menyaksikan. "Gila, mbak – mbak cantik gini makannya setandon. Kau tidak takut batal puasa lihat cewek begini?"

"Aku tidak fokus kakak itu-nanodayo."

"Lah, lalu?"

"Ya makanannya-nanodayo."

Alis Aomine kontan mengerut, tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak tergoda atau merasa semakin lapar melihat makanan itu?"

"Tidak." Kacamata itu berkilat, tanda si empunya akan menyampaikan quote atau pendapat pribadi. "Aku sudah kenyang melihat orang lain makan."

* * *

 **6\. Makan**

Akashi beserta para budak setia sedang berselonjoran ria di sebuah gazebo halaman belakang. Terkadang mereka melakukan hal serupa bila sedang mood, entah sendiri atau bergerombol. Mereka pun kini menikmati hilir angin sore sembari menatap mentari yang mulai beranjak menenggelamkan diri.

"Sebentar lagi waktu berbuka…"

Kuroko memecah keheningan, sekaligus penguat mental anak – anak kiseki yang masih mencoba berjuang menahan hasrat karena aroma rendang dan sup miso dari dapur tiba – tiba menggelitik penciuman.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, si itik biru pun akhirnya memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bertanya. "Lauk puasa sudah jelas ya, tapi untuk sahur nanti… Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Aku maunya makan sup-ssu."

"Sup kacang merah kalau begitu-nanodayo."

"Menjijikan, Midorima. Aku mau beef katsu saja."

"Sepertinya enak… Tapi aku sedang ingin makan nasi kare…" Murasakibara menoleh. "Aka-chin mau makan apa?"

"Kalau aku…" Akashi memandang senja, menerawang. "…Inginnya makan Tetsuya."

Tanpa babibu, manusia unyu yang dimaksud langsung ditarik tiarap dan dilindungi sekuat tenaga oleh keempat orang pasukan yang tersisa di sana.

* * *

Hening malam dengan bulan sabit menggantung di langit sama sekali tidak mampu menyihir dua manusia laknat ini untuk segera terlelap.

"Woohooo… Aku pasti menang!"

"Tidak akan, Aomine-cchi! Aku akan menyalipmu-ssu!"

Di kamar itik kuning yang temaram tersebut, terlihatlah dua adam kontras kulit tengah berduel game psp mengabaikan waktu yang beranjak tengah malam.

"Menyerahlah, Kise! Sudah jelas aku yang akan sampai finish!"

"Jangan harap-ssu! Garis finish masih terbentang jauh di depan mata-ssu!"

Suara deru mobil menghiasi ruangan, kedua pasang mata beda warna itu terlalu larut dalam permainannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Kise?"

Aomine tiba – tiba berceletuk, Kise yang masih asyik mengejar ketertinggalan hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Apa-ssu?"

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus berikan koleksi foto Tetsu ketika sedang tidur di bawah pohon."

Makhluk kuning yang tiduran di karpet itu terkesiap, kemudian menatap lawan bicara yang masih asyik bersandar di samping kasur. "Ih, itu foto langka-ssu! Baiklah, kalau aku menang, Aomine-cchi harus beri aku foto Kuroko-cchi yang tersiram air waktu ulang tahunnya-ssu!"

"Sial! Kalau begitu, tambah dengan foto Tetsu ketika ganti baju!"

"Kalau begitu, tambah foto Kuroko-cchi yang sedang makan di atap-ssu!"

"Roger." Aomine mengacungkan ibu jari, tanda setuju. "Kesepakatan dibuat."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

Duo biru-kuning yang mulai bersemangat kontan mematikan gamenya, kemudian menoleh serempak dengan keringat merembesi kaos.

Sesosok pemuda bermata hetereochrome berkilat terang di tengah minimnya pencahayaan, mengintip horror dari celah pintu. Seringai nampak jelas terlihat, pun dengan kilat bilah besi yang diduga sebuah gunting tajam di tangan kanan.

Duh, ini setan ketinggalan dikurung kayaknya. Kok bisa nongol di sini.

"Taruhan itu dilarang loh, apalagi di bulan puasa." Gunting dimainkan, mengancam. "Ditambah lagi jika **Tetsuya** yang menjadi objek taruhannya. Aku tidak bisa toleransi."

Kedua manusia yang menjadi sasaran langsung bergidik. Wajah mereka pucat pasi meski yang satu berkulit sama dengan kegelapan.

Tamat sudah.

"GYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

"AMPUNI HAMBA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hattcchuu!"

Pemuda manis bersurai langit menggosok hidung, melihat sekitar yang masih terlihat gelap.

Kuroko merasa baru saja dibicarakan. Namun jam yang sudah menunjuk hampir tengah malam membuat spekulasinya lenyap karena terasa tak mungkin.

'Entah kenapa badanku merinding, apa karena hawanya terlalu dingin ya? mungkin aku terbangun karena itu.' Batinnya lugu.

Itik biru itu pun hanya angkat bahu. Merasa tak perlu melakukan apa – apa, ia lantas memakai selimutnya kembali. Lanjut tidur.

* * *

 **8\. Pertimbangan**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak berpikir di meja belajarnya. Kedua mata beda warna menatap ragu ke beberapa foto yang menampakkan macam – macam tempat. Maniknya bergulir ke samping, memperhatikan sebuah bingkai berisi gambar dirinya beserta anggota kisedai yang lain ketika mereka memenangkan sebuah pertandingan.

"Aku bingung."

Tumben.

Akashi mengambil bingkai yang terpajang apik di meja berkayu jati. Tatapan ke foto kawan setim itu masih belum berubah, tetap tajam dan tenang. Sang kapten tengah mengingat setiap karakter dan kebiasaan kelima orang yang kini sedang menginap di mansionnya dari kemarin - kemarin.

Aomine masih sering mengoleksi majalah gravure.

Kise masih berisik dan mementingkan penampilan diri.

Murasakibara masih rakus memakan semua hal. 'Semua'.

Midorima masih gemar mengoleksi item keberuntungan.

Rambut merah digaruk kasar, frustasi merambat cepat tanpa bisa dicegah.

'Tetsuya masih belum membalas perasaanku.'

Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah, tapi baginya itu sebuah keanehan.

Hati terasa bergejolak, Akashi mulai bimbang.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, tangannya kemudian kembali sibuk memilah – milah lagi foto – foto yang bertebaran di atas mejanya.

Akashi mulai lelah dengan tabiat absurd anak buah paling menggemparkan dunia basket tersebut. Jadi mulai beberapa hari ini, ia mulai mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya memasukan mereka ke pondok pesantren."

Selepas mengatakan hal itu, Akashi mulai memilih foto pondok yang paling terkenal beserta alamatnya.

* * *

 **9\. Sama**

Hari ini, giliran Mayuzumi Chihiro yang datang berkunjung.

"Yo."

"Wah, Mayuzumi-san datang karena ingin reuni dengan Akashi-cchi ya-ssu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam kamus bahasa perancis dan terjemahannya saja."

…

Yah, setidaknya makhluk abu - abu itu memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung.

"Tapi, bukannya sekarang masih terlalu pagi untukmu datang?" Aomine melirik jam, merasa deja vu. "Kau mau ikut sahur?"

Kini mereka tidak kumpul di ruang tengah seperti biasanya. Kali ini, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang cukup luas dengan struktur yang menarik dan interior yang 'wah'. Entah kenapa mereka pindah kumpul di sini, mungkin Akashi mulai bosan.

Holang kaya mah bebas.

"Tidak, aku sudah sahur. Tadi aku ke minimarket sebentar untuk beli mentega. Karena searah dengan rumah ini, jadi sekalian aku tahu yang empunya sedang tidak tidur."

"Kok tahu-ssu? Cie yang perhatian…"

"Kan waktunya sahur, aho."

"Hidoi-ssu…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Mayuzumi-san?"

Yang terpanggil melirik, baru menyadari si bayangan unyu ternyata duduk di samping sembari menatap dirinya datar.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Mayuzumi berucap tak kalah datar, namun tangannya terangkat hendak minta dijabat. "Ngomong – ngomong, maafkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya… Atas semua perbuatanku, terutama di pertandingan Winter Cup kemarin."

Paham, tangan putih itu pun mulai terangkat. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin minta maaf jika ada salah."

Kedua tangan itu bertautan, menggenggam erat dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling bertubrukan.

"Kur──"

Buk.

"Ini buku yang kau mau, Chihiro."

Sebuah buku tebal mendadak menghalangi kedua pandangan, menumpu pada sepasang tangan yang tengah berjabat. Kedua makhluk berhawa sama itu pun lantas tersentak bersamaan.

Tautan mereka langsung terputus saat itu juga.

Buku kamus di tangan Akashi lantas berpindah tangan, Mayuzumi menerimanya meski entah kenapa hati seketika terasa dongkol setengah mati. "Terima kasih."

Tidak membalas, Akashi tanpa merasa bersalah langsung duduk di tengah – tengah antara Mayuzumi dan Kuroko. Memisahkan jarak mereka tanpa bisa dihalau lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus duduk di sini, Akashi?"

"Ini sofa rumahku, Chihiro. Aku bebas memilih."

"Tapi kursi kan masih banyak. Di sini jadi terasa lebih sempit."

Perseteruan itu mungkin akan masih berlanjut jika saja Kuroko tidak menengahi. "Sudah, sudah. Tidak masalah."

Kuroko sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang.

" Oh ya Akashi-kun, jangan panggil kakak kelasmu dengan nama kecilnya, tidak sopan. Dia kan kakak kelasmu, panggilah dia 'Mayuzumi-senpai' atau paling tidak, 'Mayuzumi-san'."

"Tuh." Merasa ada yang membela, Mayuzumi tersenyum miring. "Dengerin tuh."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu Tetsuya cemburu karena aku memanggil Mayuzumi-san dengan nama kecilnya. Aku mengerti" Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, tersenyum cerah. Yang ditatap hanya berwajah datar dan tak berminat membalas.

"Aku akan memanggilmu **Mayuzumi-san** saja kalau begitu." Akashi kemudian menoleh cepat ke sisi berlawanan, menampilkan senyuman creepy yang mampu membuat si lolicon itu merinding disko.

"A-ah, oh iya-ssu! Ngomong – ngomong soal nama, 'Mayu' itu identik dengan orang pendiam ya-ssu!" Tidak kuat dengan atmosfir sekitar, Kise mencoba mengganti topik.

"Pikiran darimana itu?" Alis _dark blue_ terangkat, Aomine mulai korek – korek telinga.

"Habisnya, aku lihat di fandom sebelah, ada karakter bernama Mayu yang amat sangat pendiam-ssu."

"Aku menentang pendapat itu-nanodayo." Midorima membalas, sorotnya tak biasa. "Nama 'Mayu' seperti 'Mayuyu' itu seperti nama perempuan, dan perempuan kebanyakan adalah orang yang cerewet."

"Muro-chin tidak terlalu cerewet, ne~ Setidaknya tidak seberisik kau, Mido-chin."

"Sejak kapan dia itu perem──Aku bukan perempuan-nanodayo!"

"No, no, no. Mayu itu karakter yang bisa saja pendiam tapi ternyata kebanyakan tingkah."

"Darimana kau bisa memikirkan karakternya sejauh itu, Aomine-cchi?"

"Karena kupikir Mayu itu garang."

"Tidak cocok untuk Mayuzumi-san, Aomine-kun."

"Karakter yandere-ssu?"

"Itu lebih parah-nanodayo. Dan tunggu, aku tahu itu dari fandom mana."

"Kupikir Mayu itu tipe yang pintar memasak. Aku pernah melihat karakter bernama Mayumi di dalam sebuah game."

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau bisa bermain game juga, Akashi."

"Tentu saja, Daiki. Simulasi ini kubutuhkan untuk menakhlukan Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku laki – laki, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tetap berpendapat bahwa Mayu itu nama untuk karakter perempuan pendiam-ssu."

"Tidak, aku kukuh bahwa Mayu itu perempuan ceria-nanodayo."

"Etdah kalian, terserah emak bapaknya lah Mayu nanti jadi seperti apa."

"Menurut bacaan yang kutahu, Mayu artinya kebenaran."

"Mayuyu."

"Mulutmu lucu, Murasakibara-kun"

"BEDEBAH, AKU PERCAYA 'MAYU' ITU GADIS PENDIAM NAN LUGU."

"SALAH, 'MAYU' ITU GADIS PENUH AMBISI DAN SLEBOR-NANODAYO."

"DIAM KALIAN!"

Seluruhnya serempak menoleh, yang berteriak ternyata adalah si makhluk kelam yang entah kenapa sudah berada di pintu keluar.

"Setan mah kalian, setan!" Mayuzumi memandang sarat emosi, satu tetes air mata melajur mulus di pipi kirinya. "AKU TUH JANTAN!"

Pintu pun digebrak setelah sang pelaku meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayo loh, orangnya ngamuk."

"…Ngantuk, mido-chin."

"Ya ke kamarmu saja sana-nanodayo."

"…Aku tidak ikut – ikutan loh, Akashi-kun."

"Jangan diambil hati, orangnya memang sensitif. Ryouta, ini salahmu."

"Eh?! Kok aku-ssu?!"

* * *

 **10\. Sabar**

Entah memang sudah rutinitas atau takdir, Midorima Shintarou selalu keluar ke minimarket menjelang sore di bulan puasa guna untuk membeli barang kebutuhan.

Jangan tanya barang apa, Midorima tidak akan semudah itu menguak privasi kecuali jika mulutnya dijejali bekal gratis momoi oleh Akashi.

Sampai di sebuah rak penuh barang siap diculik, pemuda bersurai lumut itu tak berhenti menatap berbagai merk keripik. Bukan untuk Murasakibara, dia kan juga manusia yang membutuhkan cemilan untuk dikonsumsi sekali – sekali.

Dua bungkus diambil, kakinya melangkah ke rak yang berbeda untuk mengambil barang yang─kini─tak bisa disebutkan apa namanya.

Dia tidak mau beli, tapi Kuroko memintanya─ralat─memohon padanya.

Selagi ia mengambil buku bersampul piyik dengan bonus pensil sailor moon (Maaf Midorima, saya membocorkan barang agar tidak ada yang mati penasaran), Midorima melirik mbak – mbak kasir yang sedang bertugas saat ini.

'Bagus, bukan mbak – mbak yang dulu-nanodayo.' Batinnya seraya mengepalkan tangan kanan.

'Tapi… Antrian masih panjang.' Maniknya melirik barang belanjaan sendiri. 'Aku menunggu ketika sepi saja-nanodayo.'

Setelah berselang sepuluh menit, antrian menyisakan dua orang. Melihat hal itu, sang surai lumut ambil langkah kilat ke meja kasir.

Sebelum ia berhenti, seorang ibu – ibu yang berada memasuki posisi pertama antrian (yang pertama sudah mulai beranjak pergi) langsung menghalanginya, meletakkan barang – barangnya yang tak sedikit dengan agak keras di atas meja. "Aduh, kemarin aku repot."

Midorima tak mengerti, ia memang sengaja ingin antri di belakang ibu itu. Tapi posenya seakan – akan menghalangi dirinya untuk mendahului, padahal ia tak berniat seperti itu.

Seraya mengobrol dengan si kasir, perempuan bersanggul itu tak henti – hentinya melirik ke belakang. Gestur tubuhnya berpindah – pindah, ke kanan lalu ke kiri, lalu kembali lagi. Tubuhnya yang lumayan besar itu menutupi meja kasir. Midorima sedikit khawatir, kalau tidak hati – hati, buah pisang dan roti yang tersaji untuk dijual di samping meja kasir itu bisa jadi tersenggol jatuh nantinya.

Setelah membayar dan Midorima akan maju ke depan, tiba – tiba ada seorang ibu – ibu lagi dengan seorang anak meletakkan sebuah kotak susu di atas counter. Si hijau tersentak, lantaran wanita ini tidak terlihat di sepanjang antrian, alias menyerobot antriannya dari samping.

Sang kasir yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, lantas mengambil sekotak susu itu untuk discan. Midorima hanya menghela nafas. Mengalah. Toh bawaannya memang lebih banyak dan memakan lebih banyak waktu daripada itu. Lagipula anaknya juga lucu, Midorima tak tega.

Setelah wanita beranak satu itu pergi, Midorima maju dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja. Sang kasir ternyata melayani meja di sisi lain, membuat lelaki itu menoleh untuk memastikan.

Oh, ternyata antriannya terbagi menjadi dua.

Dan kasirnya hanya satu, yaitu mbak ini.

Tak sampai di situ, seorang pria berjaket hitam lantas dengan watados meletakkan sebotol air mineral di samping meja kasir. Dengan wajah garang, ia langsung meletakkan uang pas di meja yang mau tak mau membuat si penjaga kasir harus melayani orang ini terlebih dahulu.

Dibuat menunggu, Midorima diam – diam menarik nafas. Sabar, bulan puasa begini memang harus sabar.

Midorima terus menunggu hingga tiba – tiba seorang gadis─yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya─juga meletakkan dua buah minuman di counter yang sama tepat di samping barangnya.

Seorang lelaki mengawasi di belakang, "Aku juga titip, dong!"

"Sebentar, ah." Sang gadis membalas tepat di samping Midorima. "Ngga sabaran banget, sih."

'Kamu yang tidak sabaran-nanodayo.' Batin si hijau keki. 'Lagipula, kenapa laki – laki ini harus di belakangku dan menatapku terus-nanodayo!'

"Ano…" Mbak – mbak kasir yang mungkin paham bahwa Midorima sudah terlalu sering diserobot, menatap bingung. "Belinya berbarengan? Barangnya masnya yang mana?"

Mungkin karena tubuh Midorima yang kelewat tinggi, kakak kasirnya jadi tidak tahu jika dia sebenarnya masih SMP.

"Yang ini, mbak." Midorima mendorong barang – barangnya, mengabaikan gadis berambut ikal di sampingnya yang terdiam. Tak nyaman dipandang dari dua penjuru, Midorima berpindah ke sisi counter lain yang kosong. Tak peduli meski si penjaga kasir menatapnya bingung.

Kacamata dibenarkan, Midorima menahan dri untuk tidak mengumpat.

Setelah selesai, Midorima segera meninggalkan minimarket tersebut. Kakinya dihentak – hentakkan lantaran kesal, toh merutuki nasibnya yang mungkin sedang sial lantaran _lucky item_ gantungan kunci kodoknya yang dinilai kurang efektif menanggulangi musibah.

"Hei!"

Merasa dipanggil, Midorima berbalik. Menatap kesal. "Apa-nanoday──"

Seorang anak kecil berambut raven tersenyum cerah, tangannya melambai – lambai senang.

Entah sial atau untung, hati Midorima kini sedang nano – nano.

Ini salah satu bocah kecil mental kanibal kok tetiba muncul, sih.

"Kita ketemu lagi, daun wortel! Ah, maksudku, Shin-chan!" Tangan kecil itu berani menapuk punggup si megane. "Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu? Jelek ah!"

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, memerah. "Berisik, Takao. Jjangan seenaknya-nanodayo. Lagipula, tanganmu kotor-nanodayo."

"Ah, ini." Takao terkekeh kecil, lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. "Jeng jeng~ Ini punyamu kan?"

Gantungan kunci kodong hijau dengan mata unyu. Ada tulisan kecil bertulis 'Midori Keroro' dengan coretan khas.

Jelas milik Midorima.

"Eh?!" Midorima lantas meraba kantungnya, barang itu memang tidak ada. "Bagaimana bisa ada di kau, Takao?"

"Kau menjatuhkannya sebelum masuk minimarket tadi, dan ini jatuh di got." Anak berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kuambilkan!"

Pantas saja dirinya merasa sial sekali tadi.

"Tapi, kau sampai kotor begini-nanodayo."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa bermain kotor – kotor seperti ini."

Tangan penuh lumpur itu melambai – lambai, seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja. "Lagipula aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang bisa mau membuat dirinya kotor."

Midorima bersemu, namun tak bisa membantah. "Hmm… Terima kasih-nanodayo. Maaf membuatmu seperti ini."

"Sama – sama!" Jempolnya diacungkan. "Kita ini teman kan? Tidak perlu sungkan!"

Alis hijau itu terangkat. "Teman?"

"Ya!" Senyum itu tak berkurang sedikit pun. "Kita teman! Dan aku selalu membantumu! Oh ya, kau bisa memiliki ini."

Sebuah gantungan kecil bergambar kodok dengan versi lain diacung ke arah si lumut.

"Itu… Gantungan limited edition-nanodayo." Midorima heran bukan kepalang. "Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Karena sepertinya kau menyukai hal seperti ini?" Takao sendiri juga bingung. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan kita!"

Midorima tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi bibirnya mulai berubah bentuk. Tersenyum.

"Terima kasih-nanodayo."

"Sama – sama lagi!"

Takao mulai beranjak pergi, sedangkan Midorima menatap lamat – lamat barang yang baru diterimanya. Lamat – lamat, ia menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas kecil yang terselip diantara rantai gantungan kunci tersebut.

Kertas itu dibuka, kemudian dibaca.

'Bakpau daging dua, yang isi kacang hijau dua. Eh, maaf ya aku pesan bakpau isi leluhurmu, Shinchan! Oh, atau kupanggil 'pucuk terong berjalan'? Wkwkwkwk XP'

Midorima menyesal merasa terharu.

"BAKAO!"

Yang terdakwa lantas teleportasi ke markas utama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END / TBC?**


End file.
